


Pawlow's Witcher

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt and Jaskier are together, Geralt has a cat armor, In the first chapter, Lambert has a kink for cat armor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, and Lambert and Aiden are together, bear with me there will be fluff, but Jaskier and Aiden don't show up, tagging this is a whole clusterfuck, then talking without porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Thanks to Aiden, Lambert has developed a pawlowian reaction to the cat armor.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Series: PWP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 29
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's not talked about, but let's just assume Geralt and Lambert are in an open relationship here.

After a week of travel, Geralt finally entered the keep again for the winter. He was leading Roach by the reins into the yard. He couldn’t see anyone out here, so he first stabled Roach and went through the gate into the inner yard. He could see Lambert sparring with a training dummy.

As soon as the gate closed behind Geralt, Lambert turned around and looked at him.

“I see, you need to start with the basics in practice again,” Geralt teased.

Lambert didn’t answer, he just stared at Geralt.

“Are you alright?” Geralt asked, stepping closer, now actually a little concerned.

“Yeah, just… what are you wearing?” Lambert asked, still looking like his mind was not quite there. Geralt looked down at his dark blue armor.

“Oh this? It’s from the cat school. I managed to find some diagrams and had it crafted. Not cheap, but it’s a hell of a good set of armor,” Geralt explained. A familiar smell hit his nose; one he hadn’t expected right now. “Lambert, are you… aroused?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lambert looked guilty, which meant that he was aroused, for some reason. It seemed to be connected to the armor, too.

“No?” the younger Witcher answered. Geralt chuckled.

“Sure, very believable. Anyway, wanna fuck?” It’s not like he would say no to some spontaneous sex. The last week had been taxing and he and Jaskier had split up for the winter two weeks ago.

Next thing Geralt knew was that he got thrown against a wall, the air pressed out of his lungs and Lambert was in front of him his body pressed against Geralt’s, crashing their lips together. That seemed to be a ‘yes’. He was a little surprised, since he had nearly forgotten how rough it could get between Witchers.

He and Jaskier also had rough sex from time to time but he was still human and could not throw Geralt around like that. Lambert gripped Geralt’s hair and pulled his head pack against the wall. He could feel Lambert’s hard dick pressing against his own and bucked forward with a groan. This treatment had gotten him going really quickly.

Lambert was already fumbling with the laces of Geralt’s trousers and pulled them down, freeing his cock and ass. Geralt had used the time, to get open Lambert’s. He closed his hand around Lamberts cock and squeezed, making him moan and thrust up against him.

“Ugh, we don’t have any oil,” Lambert complained. Geralt shoved his hand into his pocket and produced a small vial, which he held up.

“How do you happen to just carry this around in your fucking pockets?” Lambert asked, confused. Geralt smirked.

“I happen to travel with a bard. Comes in handy, to always have something with me,” he explained. Lambert grumbled something and snatched the vial out of Geralt’s hand. Then two hands grabbed his shoulders and roughly turned him around. One arm pressed against his shoulder blades and pushed him firmly against the wall.

One finger breached his entrance and pushed deep inside of him, quickly a second was quickly added, thrusting into him hard. Instinctively, Geralt pushed back against the fingers. Lambert withdrew them and Geralt felt his cock pressing into him. He went slowly at first, but then Geralt started to moan and Lambert thrust the whole way in.

“Aiden,” the younger Witcher moaned, he snapping his hips back and forth.

“What?” Geralt asked and turned his head with a crooked smile. He had never heard that name before and now he was curious who that was. “Who’s Aiden?” he asked conversationally.

“Shut up, idiot,” Lambert growled. He grabbed a fistful of Geralt’s hair and pushed his head against the wall, making the stone scratch at Geralt’s cheek and thrust into him forcefully. That was truly interesting. That would be interesting to find out more about, but that was a task for later.

Lambert closed his hand around Geralt’s cock and started jerking him off. Geralt’s fingers dug against the wall as he came and he felt Lambert spilling his cum inside him with another deep thrust.

Silently Geralt decided he should wear that armor more often during the winter if that would lead to more amazing fucks like that one. He pulled up and closed his trousers again and tried to make his hair look at least somewhat decent again. He didn’t need to look like he had just been fucked when he went in. Not that Vesemir wouldn’t be able to smell it.

They entered through the main doors and Vesemir was already waiting for them, his arms crossed.

“Hello Geralt, good to see you have arrived. Could you two remind me, what are the rules about fucking in the common areas?” he asked. Apparently, he had also seen them.

Both looked to the ground, embarrassed.

“Not to do it,” Geralt answered. Lambert of course didn’t say anything. He stared at the ground, dragging his foot around. He had always let the others do the talking in situations like that.

“Exactly,” Vesemir agreed. “Now come here.” He opened his arms to hug Geralt welcome. “Now go get your stuff up to your room and be down for dinner. And Lambert, I think you were supposed to train. Off you go.”

“Yes, Vesemir,” both of them said at the same time, leaving in different directions.

“So, Lambert, tell me about Aiden. Who is he?” Geralt asked during dinner. Eskel and Vesemir looked up, interested.

“None of your fucking business, asshole,” Lambert answered grumpily and shoveled soup into his mouth.

“Aiden?” Eskel asked curiously.

“Oh, he moaned that name while fucking me earlier. Is our little Lambert in love?” Geralt teased.

“Didn’t you only just arrive? How have you already been fucking?” Eskel asked. Vesemir rolled his eyes.

“Does that really need to be discussed at the dinner table?” he asked.

“For once, I agree with the old man,” Lambert grumbled.

“Of course, you do,” Geralt said and turned to Eskel. “Anyway, seems to have something to do with the cat school armor I wore,” Geralt explained.

“Shut up, asshole,” Lambert commented while staring into his soup.

“I take that as a ‘yes”. So, Lambert is in love with someone called Aiden. And he seems to wear cat school armor. So, a cat Witcher?” Geralt deducted and leaned back in his chair proudly. Lambert took his fork and threw it without looking at Geralt, who caught it just before it could hit his face.

“So I’m right,” he said, nodding as he put the fork on the table.

Eskel was quietly giggling into his soup and even Vesemir couldn’t hide his smile behind his bowl.

“Tell us about your boyfriend,” Eskel demanded.

“Hmpf, yes he’s from the school of the cat. We met during a contract.”

“You actually managed to get yourself a boyfriend?” Geralt said, impressed. “Our little Lambert really fell in love,” he teased and ruffled his hair.

“Shut up, prick,” Lambert answered.

Winter had come fast and it was cold outside. Geralt and Eskel had still been outside sparring, while Lambert had gotten the task of preparing dinner for everyone. Vesemir was somewhere else in the keep looking after some stuff. Geralt didn’t really care. Eskel had announced that he would go and take a long hot bath. Geralt had different plans and headed to the kitchen. It was not really necessary for training, but Geralt had put on his cat school armor.

“Lambert, how is dinner coming along?” he asked cheerfully. Lambert turned around and immediately Geralt smelled the faint scent of arousal in the air. He smiled, that had gone exactly like he’d hoped.

“You asshole, you’re doing that on purpose,” Lambert growled and walked up to Geralt. Geralt smirked.

“Absolutely.”

Lambert grabbed Geralt, turned him around and bent him over the next table. He felt Lambert bending over him.

“You got the oil?” he asked.

“Sure, in my pocket,” Geralt answered and felt Lambert’s hand sliding into his pocket, feeling around near his crotch. An involuntary gasp escaped him.

Seconds later, his trousers were pulled down and two fingers breached his entrance without hesitation. Geralt grabbed the edge of the table to hold on.

“Ah come on, I can take you dick,” he said grinning and wiggling his ass.

“Fucking idiot,” Lambert muttered. He pulled out his finger and thrust his dick in in one smooth motion. Geralt giggled lowly, enjoying the hard pace. This winter would be so much fun, even without Jaskier here.

“I. Fucking. Hate. You.” Lambert growled, emphasizing each word with a thrust. Geralt nearly choked between amused giggles and moans, his body shaking violently. Suddenly, Lambert stopped, pulled out and flipped him around. He looked at Lambert's reddened face, which looked angry but also concerned. For some reason, Geralt couldn’t hold himself together anymore and broke into laughter.

“Fuck you, Geralt. Next time, I’m not stopping even if you cry me a river, you son of a bitch,” Lambert growled.

“Sure thing, should I turn around again?” he asked cheerfully. Lambert just glared at him and Geralt decided if he wanted to come, he should probably do it.

Lambert’s fingers dug into his hip as he thrust in again, making Geralt groan. Angry fucking wasn’t anything he did often and it was really damn good. Especially with someone who also had the strength of a Witcher.

The door flew open and someone walked in two steps before stopping.

“Are you fucking serious?” Vesemir yelled at them. Geralt turned his head to him.

“No, I’m in fact fucking laughing, or getting fucked, anyways. He on the other hand is fucking seriously, and angrily, I might add,” Geralt explained and pointed at Lambert.

“Oh, sweet Melitele,” Vesemir muttered and turned around. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Before closing the door again, he turned his head to them. “Just finish quickly. We want to eat,” he added, sounding defeated.

"Maybe we really should do that in private next time," Geralt considered.

“Can you just shut up?” Lambert asked.

“Make me,” Geralt challenged him. He was pulled up from the table and forced to his knees, facing Lambert. This was taking an interesting turn. Geralt had no reason to object. He obediently opened his mouth as Lambert pressed his head against his cock. That was certainly a way to shut him up, Geralt thought, but he saw no reason to complain. Lambert fisted both hands in his hair to hold him in place and fucked into his mouth. Geralt gripped his own dick and jerked himself off. Between his own hand on his cock, Lambert's pulling on his hair, and the hot, hard prick in his mouth, it didn't take him long to spill over his hand. Nearly at the same time he tasted the salty cum of the other Witcher in his mouth and swallowed everything. He stood up and pulled his pants up again.

“I know, you hate talking about feelings, or mostly deny you even have any but if you ever want to talk about Aiden, I’m happy to listen,” Geralt offered. Lambert growled.

“Anyway, as long as you are happy with him, I’m happy for you. You should bring him next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I which they are talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the soft second chapter.

They sat together for a while that evening, drinking a little, until it was very late. Geralt was just about to settle for the night. He felt light due to the alcohol and would probably be able to get a good nights sleep.

He was disturbed by a knock on his door.

“Yeah?” he asked. The door opened carefully and Lambert poked his head in.

“What’s up? Need a goodnight fuck before bed?” he joked and grinned. Lambert frowned.

“Can I come in?” Lambert asked carefully, much calmer than usually. Lambert asked carefully, much calmer than usual. Something serious, then. Geralt made an inviting gesture and Lambert stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Geralt settled on his bed and leaned against the headboard.

“Do you want to sit down?” he asked. Lambert didn’t seem too sure about it. For now, he seemed to decide to keep standing and crossed his arms.

“So, what’s going on?” Geralt asked.

“You said, if I wanted to talk...” Lambert didn’t finish the sentence, but Geralt understood.

“So, Aiden?” he prompted, hoping it would get Lambert to talk. But he didn’t seem to know how to start.

“Uhm, can you tell me about Jaskier and you?” he asked. At hearing the name, Geralt sat up and smiled brightly. He couldn’t even do anything about that.

“If that helps you. He’s different from other people. He treats me like I’m a human. He is not scared of me, never has been. He knows I could snap him in half with my bare hands and he’s still is not scared in the slightest. He talks back to me, tells me when I’m acting stupid and he isn’t afraid to challenge me. I think that’s something I needed. But he also looks at me like I’m the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, while so many people are disgusted when they see me. He has never been afraid to touch me. It freaked me out in the beginning, but I got used to it. He knows when I need a hug, sometimes he just sits in my lap. And at night cuddles up to me. I feel good when he is there.”

Lambert seemed to relax a little and finally sat down on the edge of Geralt’s bed.

“Do you miss him?” Lambert asked.

“Yes, a lot,” Geralt answered. He had barely thought about anything else than Jaskier, since they a had gone their separate ways for the winter. Lambert looked up from his fidgeting hands and at Geralt.

“I miss Aiden,” he said. Geralt smiled. “You love him?”

Lambert pressed his lips into a small line and nodded.

“Do you want to tell me about him?” Geralt asked carefully.

“You already know he is from the cat school. I know, cats have a bad reputation, but Aiden isn’t like that. He cares for people, wants to help them.” 

Lambert was still awkwardly sitting at the edge of Geralt’s bed.

“Ugh, come here,” Geralt said, but Lambert just looked at him, confused. Geralt grabbed his hips and dragged the younger Witcher over the bed, so he could lean against Geralt’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Lambert and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Seriously?” Lambert asked sounding annoyed.

“Yes, seriously. You clearly need a hug right now. I know you hate admitting it, just take it.”

Lambert still mumbled something but settled against Geralt’s chest.

“Aiden always knows how to talk to people, how to talk to me. I’m different when I’m with him. Less angry.”

“Hmm, you seem less angry now, just talking about him,” Geralt agreed. Lambert nodded and smiled fondly.

“I have never seen you smile like that,” Geralt said. “When you smile it’s usually sarcastic.”

“I once saw Aiden kill two men at the same time with his bare hands, when we were attacked. That was hot. I bet your bard can’t do that,” Lambert said beaming.

“Not with his bare hands, but I have to take all stabby things from him when we enter a town, in case someone insults me or looks at me the wrong way. He’ll still try to attack them, but at least no one dies…mostly.”

“That’s a feral little shit, you got there,” Lambert said, grinning.

“Yeah, I love him.”

They sat in silence for a while and Lambert seemed to think about something.

“When you said, I managed to get myself a boyfriend, did you mean... you thought I couldn’t find someone who loves me?” Lambert asked quietly.

“Mainly I’m surprised you actually allowed someone to get close to you. Also, I wanted to tease you,” Geralt answered, laughing a bit.

“He seems to be good for you. Make sure he knows, you love him.” Lambert only hummed lowly seeming to already be falling asleep. Geralt moved them both in a lying position and pulled Lambert against his chest again.

“Sleep well, little pup,” he whispered, using the name, he had given him decades ago, when Lambert had still been in training and Geralt had calmed him during his night terrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> And any comment absolutely makes my day. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I made a new [Twitter](https://twitter.com/carovieh) for Witcher stuff, follow me there and yell about what the fuck this whole thing is.


End file.
